Logos in popular colture
The amazing world of gumball (2011-) on the episode "the shippening", when the yellow ice cream has the notebook, the notebook has the cartoon network in it but the text is replaced with a gold rectangle. on the episode "the spin-offs", it was shown before a parody of barney the dinosaur. the barney home video logo was shown before it. "barney" is replaced with "Tina" and "HOME VIDEO" is replaced with "THE DINOSAUR". it was fast. to fit the different music. CoolCamGaming88 (2014-) starting in 2015, CCG88 started doing logo content. he had 4 logo histories (viva films, universal television, sesame workshop and 20th century fox television). starting in 2016, he started doing logo evolutions. SuperMarioLogan (2007-) on the SML Movie "Bowser goes to the Movies!", at the beginning of "charleyyy and friends: the movie", a parody of the MGM logo is seen. leo is replaced with charleyyy making 3 noises. "Metro Goldwyn Mayer" is replaced with "Charleyyy and Friends". Teen Titans Go! To The Movies (2018) the opening parodies the marvel studios 2002 logo. no marvel text is seen and the panels show Teen Titans. it zooms out to reveal a bird is trying to find a page near the T tower. The Happytime Murders (2018) the end theme sounds like gracie films Bedland (2018-) the episode "max's dvd", there's a scene with the buena vista home video logo with 2 bedland characters. home video is omitted. on the episode "Lady and Tod", in the scene where lady and tod watches nacho libre, the Paramount logo is seen. then, the nickelodeon movies logo from nacho libre plays. Dreher Brewery there's 3 logo parodies. 1st one is a parody of 20th century fox logo. 3 drinks replace 20th century and the 1st line. the FOX logo is replaced with the Dreher logo. a hand comes and takes the 3rd drink leaving 2 drinks. the 2nd one is a parody of the columbia logo. the sky is green, the torch is replaced with a drink, her dress is replaced with the one on the smurfs 2 variant, only the blue is replaced with a red one. the "Columbia" text is replaced with the dresser logo. a guy comes and takes the drink. he walks away and the torch lady looks at the guy. the 3rd one is a parody of the 1990 universal logo. the space background is green, the earth is replaced with the one from the columbia logo bit not shining, the universal text is replaced with dreher logo, and a hand comes and takes the drink. Greeny Phatom (1995-) in every episode, little guy, dr. beans and other crew loves logos like the sony wonder logo. Coca-Cola Logo's Adventures (2020-) The Series Focus on a Logo with BFB Limbs. Coca-Cola is the logo. The logo for Ryan's World is shown in the episode "Coca-Cola and the Cereal", but "WORLD" is in the same font as "RYAN'S" and "CEREAL", in the same font as "RYAN'S WORLD" is next to "WORLD". in the Dream, the Normal logo is in pink is used.Category:Logo Sproofs Category:Pop